Glow
by Choi Akira Rei
Summary: Naruto si pemuda dari marga/clan uzumaki mempunyai keunikan pada rambutnya yang bisa menyala dan mempunyai banyak manfaat . yang kemudian naruto diincar oleh banyak dari desa mana saja karena keunikannya .
1. Glow Chapter 1

Tittle : Glow

Author : Choi Akira Rei

Genre : Friendship , Family

Rated : T

Pare : Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Deskripsi : rambut kuning naruto bisa menyala jika terkena pasir .

Fajar mulai tergantikan oleh pagi , mentari bersinar menampakan setengah dirinya , banyak ayam berkokok di rumah tetangga , angin bertiup cukup kencang membuat suasana dingin mengoyak . Minggu yang dingin nan cerah .

"hoammm .." Naruto terbangun dari kalbu mimpinya kembali tersadar dari dunia ilusi ke dunia nyata . seperti biasa setelah Naruto bangun PASTI pertama yang ia lakukan adalah makan Ramen Instan Cup , "ramennya tak seenak ramen di Ichiraku Cihh .." kritik Naruto , anehnya Ia tetap melahap Ramen Instan Cup itu sampai habis , bahkan Naruto memakannya lebih dari 5 cup

Setelah acara Sarapan bangun pagi Naruto yang menghabiskan 5 cup ramen instan, Ia memebersihakn diri ke kamar mandi, tentu saja mandi. membiarkan 5 bungkus cup ramen instan tergeletak sembarang di sebelah tempat tidur Naruto.

cukup lama Naruto berdiam diri di kamar mandi, kira – kira 20 menitan. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya hanya terbalut handuk dari pusar sampai lutut dengan tubuh yang masih utuh tentunya.

Naruto memakai baju-jaket jingga-hitamnya dan celana panjang jingga-hitam mengembang. mulai keluar dari rumahnya, melesat entah kemana, mungkin Jogging .

"hai.. Sai" sapa Naruto yang masih berlari saat melihat rekan ninjanya berkulit putih baju sepusar, tentu saja Sai. "hai., Naruto!" sapanya juga sambil menebarkan senyum palsunya, ohh ya senyum palsu. "kau mau pergi kemana Sai" Tanya Naruto berhenti berlari. "ohh iya, aku mau beli cat air. Cat Airku habis" jawab Sai. "boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Naruto tambah. "emhh., boleh" jawabnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bincang – bincang , sambil sesekali mereka berdua tertawa girang karena lelucon Naruto . Angin bertiup kencang "husshh.." pasir , debu beterbangan . saat Rambut Naruto terkena Pasir debu itu rambut kuning Naruto seketika menyala terang , membuat Sai menutup matanya . Rambutnya tak bisa berhenti menyala, Sai berlari kencang meninggalkan Naruto.

Sebenanrnya Naruto punya kekuatan dalam rambutnya jika terkena debu atau pasir akan menyala atau terang . Naruto tak tau mengapa rambutnya bisa menyala , karena baru pertama kali ini Rambutnya menyala terang.

"Sai tunggu .. !" teriak Naruto .

Episode berikutnya Akan dijelaskan masa lalu Naruto yang mempunyai rambut menyala .

by author : Choi Akira Rei 


	2. Glow Chapter 2

Tittle : Glow

Author : Choi Akira Rei

Paire : Naruto Uzumaki

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship , Family

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Naruto yang tak tau cara menghentikan rambutnya menyala pun akhirnya di kepoin oleh Jiraiya-Sensei. Dan guru Jiraiya mulai menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya . Naruto bayi yang digendong Ibunya (Khusina Uzumaki) bersama Ayahnya (Minato Namikaze) dan guru Minato yang juga guru Naruto (Jiraiya Sarutobi) yang sedang melakukan perjalanan kembali ke Konoha tempat tinggal mereka dari desa Suna untuk melakukan pertemuan Minato dengan petinggi desa lainnya. Di kejutkan oleh Shukaku si Monster Padang Pasir yang belum dijadikan jinchuriki saat itu.

_Happy Reading ! .. ^_^ _

**-Chapter 2- **

Naruto yang kebingungan yang tiba-tiba rambutnya menyala terang ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan pergi dari kerumunan orang, menyendiri. Naruto kembali kerumah dan melakukan beberapa cara untuk menghentikan nyalaan rambutnya, seperti menyiramnya dengan air, menyamponinya, dan menyisirnya. Tak ada satupun cara tadi yang berhasil. Tak lama kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Ahli sejarahnya, Jiraiya.

Ditempat biasa Naruto bertemu Jiraiya dan masih dengan rambut menyalanya, Pemandian Air Panas. Nampak seorang pemuda, ehh maaf maksud saya Pria paruh baya dengan rambut abu-abu sedang mengintip wanita-wanita muda yang sedang mandi. "Jiraiya-Sensei !" gertak Naruto yang sudah memakai pakaian khas pemandian air panas mengagetkan gurunya—jiraiya. "ahh.., ada apa ?" kaget dan Tanyanya sukses membuat Naruto tertawa. "rambutmu Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya menutupi kedua metanya dengan lengan. "hahh ., Iya". "Jiraiya-sensei apakah kau tau mengapa rambutku ini bisa menyala?" Tanya Naruto sok serius.

"apakah kau serius ingin tahu?" Tanya Jiraiya balik dan masih dengan aktivitas tadi, menutupi matanya dengan lengan. "i-iya.." jawab Naruto ragu. "ehm, kalau kau ingin mendengarkannya nanti saja ya kalau acaranya sudah selesai!" seru Jiraiya mengintip wanita-wanitaitu lagi. Malah Naruto memasang wajah kecut dan seperti ini (-_-) dan kemudian Naruto berndam diri di pemandian air panas itu.

Acara mengintip-intip jiraiya telah selesai kini giliran acara Naruto, yaitu Jiraiya harus menceritakan sejarah rambut menyalanya. "sebelum cerita nya dimulai. Ekhem., begini hanya member tau saja kalau cara untuk menghentikan nyalaan itu adalah dengan memakan tiga buah khas jepang. Itu saja, mudahkan?" Jiraiya member tau. "hahh.. cuma begitu ya!" "kalau begitu kembali ke cerita!" tegas Naruto mengingatkan.

"ekhem begini ceritanya." Jiraiya sok menjelaskan dengan penuh sok keseriusan.

_***Flashback **_

Saat pertemuan para petinggi desa lain yang di selenggarakan di desa Suna sudah diakhiri atau selesai. Minato,Jiraiya dan keluarga berpamitan pulang ke Konoha.

"hieshh.., hieshh..," desisan suara pasir yang di terpa oleh angin membuat beberapa mata lentik itu sesekali berkedip. Nampak dua pria dewasa, satu bayi laki-laki, dan seorang wanita dewasa.

Tak salah lagi mereka adalah Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya Sarutobi, Kushina Uzumaki, dan hasil buah cinta mereka berdua (Minato dan Kushina) yaitu Naruto Uzumaki.

Di tengah padang pasir yang luas dan tak ada seorangpun yang lewat. mereka saling bergandengan, tentunya kecuali bayi mungil Naruto. Tubuh bayi Naruto yang mungil di gendong ibunya—Kushina dengan selempang jarik putih polos terlilit dari atas bahu kanan hingga sebelah kirinya Kushina.

"apa kau baik saja Kushina?" Tanya Minato mengusap rambut merah panjang istrinya. "ahh.., tak usah kau hiraukan. Tugasmu hanya melindungiku dan Naruto, hanya itu tugasmu." Jawab Kushina lembut tak seperti biasanya, Jiraiya hanya tersenyum melihat kemesraan pasangan suami istri itu. Dilihat dari raut wajah mereka, sangat kelihatan bahwa mereka sangat bergembira menikmati kebersamaan walaupun tengah padang pasir begini.

Hingga semua musnah ketika pasir yang mereka pijak bergetar kuat, mengalir seperti air kesebuah arah. Terlihat dari jauh pasir yang mengalir tadi berubah menjadi sebuah gundukan monster pasir. Monster yang awalnya terlihat sejentik kini berubah sebesar gunung pasir.

"GROOAA ., !"

"Ohh.., tidak !" gerutu Minato membuat Kushina khawatir dan membuat bayi Naruto menangis "Shukaku si Monster padang pasir tengah mengamuk di tengah Gurun !" tambah Jiraiya .

"Kalu begitu Jiraiya-sensei." "jangan kita kalahkan dia, kita hancurkan saja dia !" Seru Minato kepada Jiraiya.

_To Be Continued .. ^_^_

Sinopsis Chapter berikutnya: chapter selanjutnya membahas tentang pertarungan Minato-Jiraiya VS Shukaku , dan masih menuju tentang pembahasan rahasia Rambut Naruto.

Maaf sebelumnya jika fanfic ini tak terlalu bagus apalagi fantastis untuk para Readers. jika ingin memberikan saran atu kritikan silahkan. 

_**Sign**_  
_**By Author : Choi Akira Rei**_


	3. Glow Chapter 3

Tittle : Glow

Author : Choi Akira Rei

Paire : Naruto Uzumaki

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship , Family

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : di chapter sebelumnya Jiraiya yang menceritakan tentang sejarah rambut menyala Naruto tengah sampai di cerita saat Minato dan Jiraiya melawan si Monster padang pasir yaitu Shukaku. sebelum di hadang oleh Shukaku si monster pasir, mereka telah memenuhi panggilan untuk pertemuan para petinggi desa lain di desa Suna.  
di saat perjalanan pulang kembali ke desa Konoha, mereka dihadang oleh Shukaku si monster pasir dan sepakat untuk melawannya. Di chapter 3 ini, kita lihat saja pertarungan mereka.

_Happy Reading .. ^_^_

**-Chapter.3—**

"kalau begitu Jiraiya-sensei." "jangan kita kalahkan dia, kita hancurkan saja dia !" seru Minato kepada Jiraiya.

Seruan Minato terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Jiraiya seakan mengobarkan semangatnya. "Kuchiyose no jutsu" ttuing..ttuing hiat, jutsu pertama yang di gunakan Jiraiya yang mengundang seekor monster katak raksasa, Gamabunta tak salah lagi. "Gamabunta, Majuu !" seru Jiraiya dengan keras yang sudah berada punggung monster katak raksasa tadi. "hush.." katak raksasa itu melompat dengan gesit kearah Shukaku.

"Kushina kau menunggu disini saja !" perintah Minato yang melihat raut wajah istrinya yang sudah panik dan gelisah. "tenang saja, kini dan nanti kau masih berada disisiku." Minato menenangkan kushina, istrinya. Dan kemudian melesat pergi menuju kearea pertarungan. Kushina hanya tersenyum kuat melihat bayi Naruto yang ia gendong dan Minato.

"Minato kau dari kiri !" perintah Jiraiya yang langsung di iyakan Minato.

"_Katon:Gamayu Endan_" tambah jiraiya. sebuah teknik kolaborasi dari Jiraiya dan Gamabunta yang menyemburkan Api Besar, jiraiya menyemburkan api sedangkan Gamabunta menyemburkan Minyak mengarah ke Shukaku.

"Gwaahh.." Teriak Shukaku kesakitan. Shukaku berjalan lambat ke Arah jiraiya. "_Sand Bullet_" Shukaku menyerang dengan peluru-peluru pasir kecil yang berkecepatan tinggi kearah Jiraiya dan Gamabunta.

Jiraiya dan Gamabunta menghindar dengan melompat walaupun terkena beberapa peluru itu, dan berhenti tepat di samping Shukaku. "_Gamayudan_." Semburan peluru minyak Jiraiya mengenai tepat di punggung Shukaku, membuat punggung pasir itu cair.

Minato mempunyai kesempatan luang dari sisi kiri. walaupun tak begitu banyak waktu, Ia langsung menyerang Shukaku "_Rasengan_." Sebuah bola sepiral, teknik dengan memusatkan chakra pada telapak tangan yang dapat dihujamkan.

Punggung cair Shukaku Berbolong akibat serangan kolaborasi _'Gamayudan'_ Jiraiya dan _'Rasengan'_ Minato.

"Gwahh.." Jerit Shukaku, lalu menyerang lawannya (termasuk Kushina dan bayi Naruto) dengan _'Ryusa Bakuryu'_ teknik Tsunami pasir raksasa.

Minato yang sudah mengira Jutsu musuh langsung lari ke arah Kushina (tidak memakai _Hiraishin no Jutsu)._ Sedangkan Jiraiya yang masih di punggung Gamabunta si Kodok raksasa langsung memerintahkan untuk melompat ke tempat aman.

hujaman Tsunami pasir raksasa itu tetap berjalan, malah makin kencang kearah Kushina. Mata Khusina terbelalak saat melihat Tsunami pasir itu tepat berada di depannya. "Kushina, Naruto !" teriak Minato keras.

'Pakai _Jikukan Kekkai_ (menggunakan kunai _''hiraishin''_ dan sejumlah segel Minato dapat menciptakan gerbang dimensi yang berujung)ketempat lain pasti juga akan sia-sia karena Tsunami pasir itu sudah sangat dekat dengan Kushina dan Naruto' batin Minato yang masih berlari kearah Kushina dan Naruto, begitupun Jiraiya.

Minato membuat segel tangan dan mengucap _"Hakke no Fuin Siki"_ teknik Minato untuk membantu Naruto mengakses chakra kyuubi dalam dirinya dan menyegel chakra Kushina dan dirinya kedalam tubuh Naruto.. sehingga chakra Minato/Kushina akan keluar membantu Naruto untuk mengendalikan kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto pada saat tertentu.

"Ohh, tidak !" jerit Kushina dalam hati.

Seketika saat pengaksesan chakra sudah berhasil dan bayi Naruto menghirup beberapa _'Sakin_ (pasir emas)' yang di campur Shukaku ke dalam _'Ryusa Bakuryu'._ Rambut Naruto menyala terang membuat Perisai bulat di sekitar tubuh Kushina dan Naruto.

Dan berhasil menameng Tsunami pasir raksasa Tadi. Keadaan mulai membaik kembali, tapi nyalaan di rambut naruto belum saja berhenti.

Minato yang berbalik arah dari arah Kushina dan menuju kearah Shukaku, begitupun Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang masih berada di punggung Gamabunta berubah menjadi _'Sage Mode_ (Mode menjadi setengah kekuatan Katak yang menyerap kekuatan Alam)' untuk menambah serangan yang kuat. Dan kemudian melompat mendekati wajah Shukaku, _"Choodama Rasengan"_ teknik Jiraiya seperti _Rasengan_ tapi begitu besar (raksasa) dan Semakin kuat.

"Sriingg.." _Choodama Rasengan _tadi, tepat mengenai wajah Shukaku dan membuatnya retak besar. "Grooo.." jerit Shukaku kesakitan.

Jiraiya baru saja menapak di permukaan pasir diserang oleh Shukau, Suara besar nan apik (Shukaku) itu mengucap, _"Sabaku Kyu."_ Tek nik Shukaku untuk mengurung atau menyelimuti lawan.

Jiraiya terperangkap di dalam Pasir pengurung dan si katak raksasa alias Gamabunta menghilang menjadi asap entah kemana seperti ditelan oleh bumi.

Kini sisa Minato, "Jiraiya-sensei kau tak apa-apa ?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Minato yang ingin mendengar jawaban dari yang ditanya, namun jawaban yang Minato terimana pun hanya desisan pasir yang diterpa angin.

"oekk.., oekk..," suara tangisan mungil terdengar dari bayi Naruto yang sedari tadi rambutnya masih menyala. "Sstt.., jangan menangis sayang." Kushina menenangkan dengan mengelus rambut menyala Naruto dan berharap agar si Monster padang pasir itu cepat dikalahkan.

Saat rambut menyala Naruto itu dielus dengan penuh sayang dan harapan untuk si monster padang pasir itu cepat dikalahkan oleh ibunya.

Seketika Perisa yang tadi hanya melindungi Kushina dan bayi Naruto kini melebar ke segala penjuru.

Mula perisai hanya seperti kaca sekarang berubah menjadi seperti Minyak yang cukup kuat.

Hingga saat tubuh Jiraiya yang diperangkap oleh pasir pun sesekali meleleh atau mencair, begitupun Shukaku.

_To Be Continued .. ^_^_  
_

Sinopsis chapter berikutnya : Ditunggu saja ya.., ! soalnya kalo nanti udah nulis sinopsis chapter berikutnya gini, nanti malah pusing saya.. :P. soalnya nanti pas mau update bingung saya. Ceritanya harus gini, begitu, inilah, itulah pusing saya mahh.. ^_^  
_

Maaf sebelumnya jika fanfic ini tak terlalu bagus apalagi fantastis untuk para Readers. jika ingin memberikan saran atu kritikan silahkan. 

_**Sign**_  
_**By Author : Choi Akira Rei**_


End file.
